


Coach

by JoAsakura



Series: Wolf Effect [4]
Category: Mass Effect, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a while back, but I realised I never put it, and some of the others here under Wolf Effect, sooooo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiny_glor_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/gifts).



“Ok, people.’ Lieutenant Commander Derek Hale paced back and forth as best he could in the cramped confines of the shuttle. "It’s vital we re-secure this base. Allied forces aren’t done combing Cerberus’ files. Tech teams have been chased off by reapers and..” He paused, eyes narrowing. “Lieutenant McCall, you wanna share something with the rest of the class?”

Scott straightened immediately. “Nope. No. Nope. It’s all good.” He said firmly, eyes quickly darting to the side again. “Nope.”

Derek rubbed his face. “Ok. We land in ten. Get your gear.”

There was a hiss at hip level, and Scott swallowed. Every Wolf’s instinct singing in his veins said the round little creature at his side was prey, was fun, was something to hunt. “Are we going to have issues, Earth-clan?” The volus asked, translator conveying irritation remarkably well.

“No. Nope.” Scott rocked on his feet. “I’m. I’m Scott. Lieutenant Scott McCall, Alliance Sentinel.” He held out a hand towards the volus, wishing the little ball would run or bounce and reminding himself that he wasn’t a predator. At least, not all the time.

“Fin Stock.” The volus’s eye lights narrowed. “And don’t toy with me, Earth-clan. I am not only a financial genius, beloved on Illium, I am also a biotic GOD.”

~~

Somewhere in the driving snow, Scott heard a distant boom, and a marauder went airborne. He was so entranced by the vanguard Wolf’s vicious dance of biotics and primal ferocity, that he almost didn’t see the ravager lurch towards him. He spun, snow sizzling against his tech armour, and braced for a fight until a barrage of biotic spheres peppered the beast, leaving a hissing, disgusting puddle burning into the ground.

Scott dispatched the swarmers as the volus waddled to his side. “Stick with me, Earth-clan, and I’ll train you right.”

He tottered off, blowing the face off a cannibal as he made his way down to the labs, and Scott had to admit, maybe the shiny little ball wasn’t much good as prey anyway. “Hey!” Scott ran after him with a laugh. “Coach, wait up!”


End file.
